


I Almost Lost You

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Captain America, Marvel, The First Avenger - Fandom, civil war - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Over Protective, Super Heros, The Avengers - Freeform, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: Tumblr request for Oh-the-things-we-will-imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded lines are requested quotes.

“No.” You stared Steve hard in the face, “No way.”

“It’s the only way,” Tony spoke quietly and the look on the others faces told you they all felt the same.

“No, we can come back.  You can fix your suit and Bucky’s arm and find a way to block out the signal that shuts them down and we can come back and do this again.”

“We came this far—we can’t turn back you know that.” Nat put a comforting arm on your shoulder, but you shook it off agitated.

“No!” You nearly yelled.

“Steve is the only one of us that has the strength to do this, you know that.  I’d go but,” Bucky tried to reason you with his now limp robotic arm and gestured with his good arm to the would bleeding freely in his gut. “A one-armed super soldier is just as good as a one armed regular guy.”

“No.” You shook your head vigorously, but it didn’t matter, everyone had decided and deep in your head, you knew it was the right call.

Steve placed is hands on either side of your face and made your eyes focus on him, “It will be fine.  I’ve come out of worse things.”

“Not like this.” You whimpered, bottom lip trembling, but you didn’t care—the others were staring off uncomfortably in other directions anyway.

“ **Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you**.” He whispered before placing his lips on yours—then pushed you to Bucky who wrapped his arm around you and held on tightly as you struggled with all the strength you had as Steve ducked from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

You had been sitting by Steve’s hospital bed for nearly a week but he still hadn’t woken up. He looked awful covered with tubes and bandages, the parts of skin that were visible were an ugly shade of black and blue.  The only time you had left his side is when Nat or Bucky almost literally carried you away to make you shower and sleep laying down. 

“You need to sleep,” Bucky announced from the doorway.

“I sleep here.”

“No, I mean in a bed and for more than an hour at a time.”

“And what if he wakes up and I’m not here?” You snapped.

Bucky sighed but he seemed resigned to the fact that you weren’t going anywhere and pulled up a chair next to you and sat down heavily.

“We weren’t ready to go to that hideout.” You muttered.

“What?”

“The HYDRA compound.  We weren’t ready.”

“We were as ready as we would have been any other time.”

“They took you and Tony down like you were wearing tin foil.”

“There is no way we could have known what technology they had.”

“All the more reason as to why we should have waited.”

“We wouldn’t have known until we got in there!”  Bucky was exasperated, but you weren’t going to let it go.

“We could have gone back, after.”

“Listen, I know you didn’t want Steve to go but he was our only chance.  If we had pulled out we would never have found the guy, you know that.”

“And Steve wouldn’t be in a damn coma!”

You could see Bucky’s jaw clenching out of the corner of your eye but you couldn’t look at him.

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” You whispered.

“He will.”

“What if…he doesn’t remember what he said?” Your hands fidgeted anxiously.

“He won’t.” Bucky replied softly, “He’s been in love with you for too long to forget that.” He patted your leg reassuringly.

“I should have said something before.”

“We all knew it except for the two of you.”

“I hoped it.” Steve groaned suddenly, causing you and Bucky to jump to your feet. 

“You’re awake!” Bucky exclaimed, Steve grinned but it looked more like grimace and when Bucky brought his attention back to you he was surprised to see you looking angry.

“Why don’t you give us a minute Buck, eh?”

Bucky nodded and quickly left.

“Y/n?” Steve prodded, but you couldn’t say anything, “Look, I’m fine, I said I would be.”

“You were unconscious for a week.” You replied tightly, lips barely moving.

“A week is a short time considering.”

You scoffed and considered using a few choice swears knowing that would get your point across to Steve.

“I had to do it, you know that.  And I’d do it again.”

“No. **Don’t you ever do that again!”**

“Y/n…” He moved over and motioned for you to lay next to him.

“You said you loved me and left…”

“I know and I do.” You felt the anger ebb away as you laid next to him gingerly, being careful not to bump into any sore spots.

“ **I almost lost you.** ” You whimpered putting your head on his chest and heard the reassuring thump of his heart.

“I know.” He admitted quietly rubbing your back and you suddenly felt guilty for him to be the one comforting you.

“There is one good thing to come out of this, though, it gives me an excuse to be in bed with you.” And the both of you erupted into easy laughter.


End file.
